brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
76007 Iron Man: Malibu Mansion Attack
Tony Stark |Price = |Ages = 6-12 |Released = March 7, 2013 |Theme = Super Heroes|Theme2 = Marvel }} 76007 Iron Man: Malibu Mansion Attack is a Marvel Super Heroes set released on March 7, 2013. It includes part of Tony's Malibu Mansion, a helicopter and five minifigures. It has 364 pieces. Description The set includes part of Tony's Malibu Mansion and a helicopter. ;Malibu Mansion The mansion is a rounded white building raised on a grey rock platform. The front has three windows. The first two have designs on them but the last one does not and can be knocked out. The interior features Stark's workshop and includes a small kitchen with bright green cupboards and a clear cup with a brick built blender filled with an orange studs to represent blended Mandarin oranges. Next to the kitchen is a small Hall of Armour featuring spots for the Mark 6 and Mark 7 suits of armour in front of the glass frames with scans of the respective suits of armour. On the other side is a red lever to "blow up" the spots where the suits of armour stand. In front by the windows is a rounded rotatable platform to represent Stark's computer desk with two monitors depicting info on the Iron Man suits. A small area below the computer holds a worktable and a small tool rack holding a hammer and a wrench. The top of the mansion is topped with rounded white pieces. Also included is DUM-E: a movable robot arm with a fire extinguisher holding a stickered suitcase, meant to represent the Mark 5 in its suitcase form. ;Helicopter The helicopter is dark green, yellow, black, and grey. The cockpit features a single seat and the Ten Rings insignia on the top. The sides of the cabin feature spots for the Mandarin to stand, clips on both sides to put his gun, and light green flick missiles. Background After Happy Hogan was severely injured in one of The Mandarin's attacks, Tony Stark issued a verbal challenge to the Mandarin, asking that if he was a man, come to his house and prove it. Savin led the attack on Tony's Malibu mansion with military helicopters disguised as news helicopters. His first instict was to armour up Pepper Potts in the Mark 42 Armour and ordered her to get herself and Maya Hansen out of the crumbling house. Once Pepper and Maya were safely outside he called the armour back to him and he tried to stop the helicopters from causing further destruction as Iron Man, deprived of flight capabilities and weapons systems because it was a prototype, but failed and was dragged undersea by the falling debris and was crushed. Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to get him back to the surface as he passed out, but when he woke up in Tennessee with his suit severely damaged, J.A.R.V.I.S. shut down, preventing Tony from contacting anyone. LEGO.com Description Notes * On the set box, Pepper Potts is seen in the Iron Man armour. * It includes a "Comic Adventure". * Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, the Extremis Soldier, The Mandarin's variation, DUM-E, and the Mark 42 Armour with a plain face, are exclusive to this set. *The Mandarin is not in the scene this set depicts, as he is portrayed to be a behind the scenes type of villian. Minifigures Included |img5=Tony Stark From 76007 Iron Man™; Malibu Mansion Attack.png |txt5=Tony Stark |img6=DUM-E.png |txt6=DUM-E }} Gallery 76007 box art.jpg|The box art. 76007.png|The set in its entirety. 76007_alt2.png 76007_alt3.png 76007_Set.jpg External Links * Brick Fanatics Category:76000 sets Category:Super Heroes Category:70000 sets Category:2013 sets Category:Marvel Category:Helicopter